Someone Like You
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Sequel to Accidentally In Love. Six months on are things still running smoothly for our favourite couples? Full summary inside! Pairings: SamPhil, SmithyKerry, AndreaNeil, HoneyDan, MiaMickey, SuzieZain. Please review! xxx
1. Better Together

**Someone Like You  
****Chapter One : Better Together**

**Summary:** _Sequel to Accidentally In Love. Sam and Phil are adjusting to the reality of married life whilst Andrea and Neil are having baby blues with Alex. Kerry is scared of telling Smithy that she is pregnant whilst Honey and Dan and Mickey and Suzie have to cope with the pressures of work on their love lives. Will be SamPhil, SmithyKerry, AndreaNeil, HoneyDan, MickeyMia and SuzieZain. Thanks to everyone who reviewed AIL, it really meant a lot to me! Please review this story so I know what you think! Luv, Vikki x

* * *

_

"Andrea!" Gina Gold called out, her voice echoing through the corridor. Andrea stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly to face the Inspector.

"Ma'am?" She asked, rubbing her fingers over the headache that was beginning to form at her temples.

"Don't ma'am me PC Dunbar, the briefing ended twenty minutes ago." There was no mistaking Gina's anger.

"I know, I'm sorry ma'am. It was Alex, he kept waking up in the night and I ended up oversleeping this morning." Andrea explained.

"I don't want to hear it PC Dunbar, not now. Honey is waiting for you."

Andrea nodded and turned around again, heading down the corridor to find PC Harman.

"Hey Andz, you alright?" Honey asked full of concern when Andrea finally caught up with her.

"Hi Honey." She replied with a tired smile. "Yeah just shattered. Alex was up half of the night and now Inspector Gold's on my case."

Honey looked at her sympathetically.

"If there's anything we can do?" She said referring to her and her boyfriend of nearly seven months, PC Dan Casper.

"Thanks Honey but we're doing okay now, as soon as Alex starts sleeping nights everything will be perfect." Andrea assured her friend. Even though she wasn't getting nearly enough sleep to function and she was in trouble with Gina, life was still going unusually well for Andrea. Things were really good at home, she and Neil were more in love than ever and they were so happy with Alex. It seemed that something had to go wrong because of how great things had been going recently.

"That's really good to hear, I'm glad you're all happy." Honey smiled.

"Thanks." Andrea replied with a genuine smile of her own. "How are you and Dan?"

"Pretty good thanks." Honey smiled again. "I think we should get some work done Andrea or Inspector Gold really will be on the warpath!"

* * *

Samantha and Phil Hunter were also late for work that day but no one in CID seemed to have noticed because they all seemed to be in uproar about something. The newly married couple asked DC Zain Nadir what was going on. 

"Meadows had promoted Stuart to DS instead of Suzie." He explained to the two sergeants.

"What?" Phil exclaimed. "But he can't do that!"

Zain shrugged, he didn't want to get involved, it was safer that way.

"She's with the DI." He said instead.

"I don't see what the problem is." Sam intervened. "Clearly the DCI is going to give the promotion to whoever deserves it. May the best man win and all that."

"Yes I know babe but Stuart's only been here five minutes whereas Suzie is much more experienced and knows everyone here."

"I know honey but..."

"If you're going to have a domestic please don't involve me!" Zain interrupted jokingly.

Ever since Samantha and Phil had married six months ago they had been the butt of most of the jokes in CID. It made Phil smile now when he thought of Stuart Turner. It was so obvious that he fancied Sam from the moment he transferred to Sun Hill and the look on his face had been priceless when Phil told him that they were married.

"Shut up Zain!" They said at the same time as they went to their own desks.

Sam and Phil chatted together for a while before the phone rang, Sam picked it up.

"Hello, Sun Hill CID." She answered.

"Can I speak to DS Hunter." The voice asked.

Samantha grinned across at Phil as she ran her foot up and down his lower leg.

"Mr or Mrs?"

* * *

Suzie Sim emerged from DI Neil Manson's office half an hour later fuming with rage. She took a seat at her desk next to her boyfriend and colleague Mickey Webb and began rearranging the items on her desk as loudly and violently as possible. 

"Hey Suze." Mickey soothed, taking the hole punch and stapled from her hands and setting them down lightly on the desktop. "It's okay to be upset."

"Upset!" She burst out. "I'm not upset, I'm angry!"

"C'mon let's go for a walk." Mickey suggested.

* * *

"Kerry, are you okay?" Yvonne Hemmingway asked PC Young whilst they were on their refs break later that morning. 

"Yeah I'm good thanks, really good actually." She smiled, putting down her empty cup of tea.

"How is the ever lovely Sergeant Smith?" Yvonne asked. "I haven't seen him yet today."

"He's got the day off." Kerry explained.

Yvonne nodded. "So what's he like when he's not being 'Sergeant Smith'?"

Kerry laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know! I'll spare you the details."

Yvonne laughed too, she was happy to know that both Kerry and Honey were both happy in love.

* * *

"Hey!" Honey grinned, hugging Dan tightly in the corridor after their shift had ended. 

"You okay baby?" Dan asked, letting her go.

"Yeah..." Honey was about to say more when she saw someone else beside Dan. "Who's this?"

"Oh sorry Honey, this is PC Beth Jackson, Beth this is Honey Harman."

The two PCs looked at each other. Honey saw that Beth was a little taller than her but not as tall as Dan. She had long wavy brown hair and Honey noticed how strikingly pretty she was.

"I've got to get going, bye Dan." Beth said.

"She likes you." Honey commented when Beth was gone.

Dan ignored the remark. "Are we going out tonight?" He asked.

Honey shrugged. "If you want to."

"Of course I want to. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Honey snapped back, leaving Dan standing open mouthed in the corridor.

* * *

Suzie and Mickey went for a walk in the park around the corner from the station. It was late September and summer was beginning to fade into winter. Suzie and Mickey walked hand in hand beside the river watching young mothers and their children feeding the ducks. Suzie tried to smile and relax but she was still bubbling with anger and betrayal. Mickey guided her to a seat beneath a willow tree and they sat in silence for a little while. 

"I just feel so betrayed." Suzie said a while later.

Mickey put his arm around her shoulders.

"I know." He soothed. "But it could be for the best."

Suzie pushed Mickey away. "I can't believe you're taking his side! I thought you were different Mickey!" She said angrily before walking away from him.

* * *

The next morning Smithy and Honey were assigned to work together in the patrol car. Smithy could sense that there was something wrong with Honey and she barely spoke all morning. Eventually Smithy knew he had to ask her what was up. 

"Honey, is everything okay?" He asked as they stopped at a set of traffic lights.

"Yes thank you Serge" Honey replied. Smithy wasn't convinced and looked thoughtful as he put the car into gear and drove away from the lights.

"You seem quiet."

"Hm..." Was PC Harman's non commital response.

"Is it you and Dan?" He asked gently. "You can talk to me about it as a friend as well as your sergeant."

"Thanks Smithy." Honey replied gratefully. "We've hit a bit of a rough patch." She admitted.

Smithy was about to reply when he had to slam on the brakes as an oncoming car crashed into theirs.

* * *


	2. Stay With You

**Someone Like You  
****Chapter Two : Stay With You**

Kerry Young looked at her reflection in the mirror of the female locker rooms on her refs break. Her eyes were sore and red from crying and her cheeks were tearstained with mascara traces. This could not be happening to her, not now. Things had been going so perfectly for her until now. She and Smithy had been so happy lately and she couldn't bear losing him. All she had wanted was to make him happy and now she had ruined it. Kerry couldn't help but blame herself for everything. She loved him so much that it hurt.

Kerry looked down with more tears forming in her eyes. She slowly dressed back into her uniform and redid her long blonde hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She looked back in the mirror again to make sure at least her uniform was presentable. Her heart caught in her throat as she caught sight of the thing that had changed everything. It reflected her biggest mistake; aside from marrying Luke Ashton. She held it up to the light but there was no doubt about it, Kerry Young was pregnant.

* * *

Mickey Webb sat alone and watched the children move away from the river, their bags of bread empty but they smiled happily as they walked hand in hand with their parents. Mickey managed a small smile in their direction but was soon lost in his own thoughts again. Had he been right in what he had said to Suzie? Their relationship had blossomed delicately since they had begun dating earlier that year and Mickey knew that he should be supportive and understanding towards her but why could he not take her side this time. Mickey didn't want to have to take sides but he couldn't help feeling that Suzie was over-reacting. Maybe he would feel the same way in her position, maybe he wouldn't. He still felt bad for hurting her and he knew that even though he hadn't meant to he had let her down. Mickey wondered if she had gone back to Sun Hill and whether the other detectives would be sympathetic or would they think that it was his job to offer the shoulder to cry on. With a sigh Mickey stood up and wrapped his jacket around him before heading back to CID to face Suzie and whatever else the day might throw at him.

* * *

Yvonne Hemmingway knocked tentatively on the door of the female locker rooms. It was something that she never normally would have done but Kerry had disappeared in their almost an hour ago and it was time for their refs break to end. Yvonne also had something important to tell Kerry, the news of the crash had just reach the station. When Yvonne heard no reply and pushed the door opened slowly and crept inside.

"Kerry?" She called out cautiously. "Kerry are you alright?"

She heard a muffled sobbing sound in reply and rushed over to where Kerry was hiding her face behind her locker door.

"Kerry what's wrong?" Yvonne asked, her voice reflecting her alarm when she saw her friend in tears. She quickly enveloped Kerry in a hug.

Before Kerry could say a word Yvonne saw the pregnancy test sitting just inside the blonde policewoman's locker.

"Kerry..." She began uncertainly and her friend instantly knew that her secret was out.

"Yes Yvonne it's true. I've gone and got myself pregnant...again. I'm not surprised that everyone thinks I'm such a slapper." She cried into Yvonne's shoulder.

"Hey," Yvonne soothed. "No one thinks you're a slapper. Smithy loves you and we all care about you. You don't have to go through anything on your own Kerry."

"Smithy and I haven't even talked about kids." Kerry argued. "We've only been going out for a little while, I can expect him to support me."

"He will support you." Yvonne replied. "You know he will, he loves you and he will love your baby too."

"I can't tell him, not yet." Kerry said, her voice choked by her tears. "And you can't either. You musn't breathe a word to anybody."

"I promise." Yvonne replied, she was getting impatient now. She still hadn't told Kerry about the crash. "I've got something to tell you Kerry, and I don't think you're going to like it.

* * *

The news reached Andrea Dunbar and Dan Casper when they were on foot patrol on Canley High Street. Like Honey, Dan had been quieter than usual and Andrea had picked up on it several times. When the message came through Dan's complexion became unnaturally pale and Andrea told him that she could manage on her own if wanted to go to the hospital. Dan thanked her and radioed in for a patrol care to take him to St Hughes. Dan's guilt escalated as he walked into the hospital. He still felt bad about the row they had had the night before, he just hoped that Honey and Smithy would be okay.

* * *

Suzie Sim had returned to CID after her encounter with Mickey but as fate would have it she ended up face to face with Stuart Turner. 

"Hi Suzie." He grinned warmly but the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Hello Stuart." Suzie replied coldly as she moved away from him and over to her desk.

"Where's Mickey?" Zain Nadir asked when she had sat down.

"Don't ask." Suzie replied not looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Zain asked, getting more concerned now.

"I wish people would stop asking me that!" She said more angrily than she had planned as she turned to face him.

"I'm just worried about you Suze."

"Thanks Zain." Her voice was softer now. "But I'll be okay." She said more to convince herself than her friend.

* * *

"You do realise that he's flirting with you, don't you Mrs. Hunter?" Phil asked when he and Sam met at the coffee machine later that day. He watched her gaze flick from Zain to Terry and then back to him again. 

"And who would 'he' be Mr. Hunter?" Sam replied whilst adding sugar to her drink.

Phil scoffed. "Stuart! Isn't it obvious? Surely you can't be that blind Sam!"

Sam looked at him for a moment and then smirked.

"Well I did marry you didn't I?"

* * *

Yvonne drove Kerry to the hospital, wondering how to prepare her friend for what may lie ahead. Kerry was usually strong and could cope with a lot of things but this may be one blow too many. 

Kerry walked to Smithy's bedside in a daze, she had assured Yvonne that she would be okay on her own. Smithy reached out uncertaintly for Kerry's hand as soon as she sat down.

"Stay with me." He whispered.

_I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you  
_- Stay With You by The Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

**The Kerry/Smithy storyline in this chapter was inspired by Stay With You by the Goo Goo Dolls who rock but sadly I don't own them or the song! Thanks for all the review last chapter, please keep them coming! Updates will be a regular as possible! Luv you, Vikki x**


	3. In The Morning

**Someone Like You  
Chapter 3 : In The Morning**

_**S**orry for taking ages to update, the chapter is extra long to make up for it! Not sure how often updates are going to be for the next few weeks because I've got really serious GCSEs now ahh! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, please keep reviewing! Luv, Vikki x_

**

* * *

**Andrea and Neil woke up to the piercing cries of their hungry son. Andrea pushed herself up in bed with a tired sigh and made a move to get out. 

"It's okay, I'll go." Neil said, stroking the strands of long dark hair that had fallen over her face.

"Thanks Neil." She smiled gratefully as Neil got up and walked over to Alex's cot.

Neil cuddled the little bundle in his arms and looked over at Andrea but she had alreadly fallen asleep again. Neil wasn't the only one who thought Andrea had gone back to work far too quickly after having their baby. Neil also knew that once Andrea had made a decision there was nothing anyone could do to change her mind. Neil took Alex downstairs to feed him from a bottle of expressed milk. Once he had been fed Alex Dunbar-Manson smiled up at his father and gave a little yawn. Neil smiled too, being a father had to be the best thing that had ever happened to him, except for falling in love with Andrea. Neil carried Alex upstairs and led him down in his cot, both father and son were asleep as soon as their heads touched their pillows.

* * *

Kerry Young woke up and wondered where she was. All of her muscles ached and the bright sunlight hurt her eyes as it came in through the slats in the blinds. She blinked several times as saw that she was still holding Smithy's hand in hers, it all came rushing back to her. The pregnancy, Smithy's accident, her constant battle with herself as to whether or not to keep the baby or to tell her boyfriend about it's existence. She looked down at the bed and saw that Smithy was still asleep, gently letting go of his hand Kerry got up and went to the coffee machine in the corridor. 

"Kerry?" She looked up to see Dan Casper leant against the wall looking as exhausted as she felt, he had dark circles beneath his eyes and Kerry guessed he had been there all night.

"Hi Dan." She said with the hint of a smile. "You look awful."

"Thanks Kerry, you look lovely yourself." He tried to make a joke of it but they were both too anxious to feel like laughing.

"How's Honey?" She asked more seriously.

Dan took a sip of is coffee before he replied.

"It's not looking so great." He began slowly. "She's got internal bleeding and the concussion is pretty bad."

"Ohh." Kerry replied, not quite sure what to say. "I'm so sorry Dan."

"Me too." He said wistfully. "But what about Smithy, how is he?"

"He's broken his left leg and he might not regain consciousness because when he was stuck in the car it stopped the flow of oxygen to the brain."

Dan reached out and squeezed Kerry's free hand. "I hope they'll be okay."

"Me too." Kerry replied, both of their eyes' were clouding with tears. "Me too."

* * *

"Listen up please!" DCI Jack Meadows called out over the noise of computer, people talking and the coffee machine. The detectives stopped what they were doing and turned to face their Chief Inspector. "Thank you. I would like you to all make new Detective Sergeant Stuart Turner feel welcome as he is joining us from today." 

People clapped but they weren't over enthusiastic, from their point of view he had taken the job that had been meant for Suzie. Zain Nadir looked across at her, he felt sorry for her. It wasn't fair and he knew how he'd feel in the same situation, thankfully for him he wasn't ready to take on the responsibilities of being a sergeant yet.

"Are you okay?" Zain mouthed in Suzie's direction when he finally caught her eye.

She nodded quickly and looked away, focusing her attention on the DCI. He assigned them into partners and gave them jobs to do.

"Have fun." Phil said when he found out that his wife was partnered to work DS Turner for the day.

Sam shot him a look. "I don't know why you're so against him." She said.

Phil smirked a little. "Well for one I'm very protective of my wife."

Sam gave him a friendly slap. "Bye Hunter." She said, leaning down to kiss him on the lips before she and Stuart left the office.  
"Thank God he's gone!" Suzie said.

"What was that DC Sim?" Phil asked, Suzie looked at him in panic until she saw that he was laughing.

Suzie laughed. "Sorry serge...I can't stand him!"

"That makes three of us." He said, looking at Zain as well. "I saw him flirting with Sam...until I told him we were married."

Zain and Suzie laughed and went back to work.

* * *

Although she was having a fairly good day and work and knew that she had Zain and Phil on her side when it came to Stuart, Suzie was still angry and upset about losing out of the chance of promotion to DS. She had passed the exams and she had done well in them too but it still wasnt enough. Suzie didn't really want to have to transfer anywhere else, she liked it in Sun Hill and she had friends here as well as Mickey. That was another thing that was getting her down, she and Mickey had been getting on really well until now and she was hurt that he wasn't taking her side in all of this. It seemed that Zain had been more supportive than Mickey and that confused Suzie.

* * *

Kerry Young went home to shower and change her clothes but she was barely gone an hour and she rushed back to the hospital. She had spoken to Gina and they had arranged for her to take the day off and they next day if Smithy's condition did not improve. Kerry was sat beside Smithy's beside with a fresh cup of coffee when the nurse came by. 

"Would you mind waiting a moment?" The nurse asked and Kerry got up as the curtains were closed around Smithy's bed. The minutes seemed endless as Kerry waited for the nurses verdict. She was taking the final sip of her now only lukewarm coffee when the nurse pulled back the floral patterned curtains and turned to Kerry.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"Um, I'm his girlfriend." Kerry offered and the nurse nodded.

"You'd better come with me then..." The nurse began.

"Kerry," She supplied. "Kerry Young."

"Okay Kerry." The nurse said. "My name's Dawn."

Kerry followed her through to the waiting room, she couldn't begin to think what was wrong with Smithy but she hated the not knowing even more.

"I need to talk to you about Dale." Dawn said and Kerry nodded, getting impatient. She wanted to know how seriously ill Smithy was. "He suffered quite badly in the accident."

Kerry nodded, she knew that much already.

"We've got him wired up to a drip but he's not been responding to the treatment as well as we had hoped he would." Dawn paused.

"What does that mean?" Kerry asked in a rush.

"We're not sure yet, although he was okay to start with Dale is still unconscious and he really should have come round."

"But will be okay?" Kerry asked, panicking now.

"You have to prepare yourself for the worst." Dawn told her. "I'm so sorry Kerry."

* * *

"I think your husband has a serious problem with me." Stuart commented in the car as he and Samantha drove to the house of a suspect they were pursuing. 

"Phil? No..." Sam laughed nervously.

"I think he resents me working with you." Stuart said, focusing his eyes on the road.

"No he doesn't." Sam replied, things were getting awkward now and she didn't like the atmosphere in the car.

"I think he's jealous."

Sam had to stop herself from saying something she might regret.

"Really?" She asked, trying to remain serious.

"Maybe he feels threatened."

Sam had to laugh now. "I'm sure he'll get over it."

Stuart looked at her, he couldn't work out if she was joking or not.

* * *

Dan Casper went back to work after seeing Honey. She had regained consciousness now and her surgery had been successful. Dan just hoped that the accident would bring them closer together again. He really wanted to be with Honey but he knew that working together and having a relationship weren't the best combination although Sam and Phil seemed to have proved differently and things seemed to be going well for Smithy and Kerry apart from the accident. Dan was paired with Andrea again and he saw another couple that had worked out well but then Neil worked in a different department to Andrea and their paths crossed less often. He reallt wanted his relationship with Honey to work but there were so many outside pressures that made it destined to fail. 

"Hey Dan, how's Honey?" Andrea asked, looking concerned when she met up with Dan in the canteen.

"She's okay." Dan said quietly.

"Good." Andrea gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Dan just wished he had Andrea's faith.

* * *

Kerry splashed cool water on her face in the sink of the hospital toilets. Her eyes were red and sore and she felt exhausted. She dried her hands on some paper towels and tried to calm herself down. Subconsciously she rested her hands on her stomach. She had to force back another wave of tears. She knew she couldn't lose Dale and the baby. Kerry had a lot of decisions to make but she didn't know if she was strong enough to make them. She needed Smithy to be okay and she hated to think what would happen if he wasn't.

* * *


	4. Needing You

**Someone Like You  
Chapter 4 - Needing You **

_And if I lived a thousand years  
I know, I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you, that day  
And if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And I can tell you that I love you  
Just how much I really need you tonight?  
- Greatest Story Ever Told - Oliver James -What a Girl Wants Soundtrack.  
_

* * *

Sam and Phil lay awake in their bed later that night. Sam had her head resting on Phil's chest and he was stroking his wife's blonde hair. They lay together in blissful silence for a while, enjoying the peace after a long and busy day at work. After her uncomfortable car journey with Stuart things between Sam and the new DS were getting better and she actually liked him quite a lot. Still, she found his obvious jealousy of Phil amusing. Sam laughed softly at the memory and Phil looked at her questioningly.

"I was just thinking about today when Stuart and I were in the car."

Phil scowled at stopped stroking her hair, Sam realised she had said the wrong thing.

"He's really jealous of you." Sam tried to lighten the mood between them but she just wished she hadn't said anything at all. "I think he thinks you have a problem with him."

"Maybe I do." Phil said sulkily.

"I want you two to get along." Sam said, running her fingers over his chest.

"Too bad Sam." Phil snapped, pushing himself out of bed and away from her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Shower." He replied simply.

"Can I...?" She began but the bathroom door was slammed shut.

* * *

"Can I help you?" PC Yvonne Hemmingway asked an older woman while she was manning the reception desk. 

"I want to speak to Detective Inspector Neil Manson." She said firmly but Yvonne could see she was fighting against some other emotion.

"I'm sorry but he's not on duty at the moment. I could get someone else to come and help you." Yvonne offered.

"I need to see Neil." Her voice conveyed her frustration and desperation.

"Can I take your name please?" She asked, knowing she should recognise this woman.

"Philippa M...Pearson." The DI's ex wife replied, correcting herself at the last minute.

"Oh..." Suddenly the penny dropped for Yvonne. "Take a seat and I'll see what I can do." She was glad that it had been her who was on reception and not Andrea. Yvonne could safely say that Philippa probably felt the same way too. Yvonne rang up CID and was put through to DC Webb.

"You're working late tonight Mickey." Yvonne commented when the phone was answered.

Mickey's tone was guarded when he replied. "Yeah...well someone has to."

"Listen Mickey, I've got a bit of a problem down here. The DIs ex wife is here and she wants to speak to Neil and refuses to talk to anyone else but him." Yvonne explained.

"I'll get the DCI to ring him at home and see what we can do from there, okay Yvonne?"

"Thanks a lot Mickey." She replied gratefully and put the phone down before going over to talk to Philippa Pearson.

* * *

Before Kerry went back to vsee Smithy she decided to go and visit Honey who was being cared for on a different ward. Kerry felt as though she had been abadoning her friend who had been badly injured in the crash even if not as seriously as Smithy. Kerry knew that Dan was working today so she wouldn't been disturbing anything at Honey's bedside. When Kerry found the ward that her friend was on the first thing she noticed was the vaseful of twelve red roses which she guessed were from Dan. 

"They're beautiful." Kerry said, sinking into yet another uncomfortable plastic chair. Honey managed a smile for her friend from where she was propped up on a pile of pillows.

"I know, Dan brought them for me." Honey whispered back confirming Kerry's prediction. Honey reached out to take her friend's hand. "I really hope Smithy is okay."

Honey's genuine concern brought tears to Kerry's eyes.

"Damn these hormones." She muttered.

"What was that?" Honey asked, but it was obvious that she had heard what Kerry had said. "Is everything okay Kerry?"

Kerry took a deep breath, Yvonne was still the only other person who knew.

"I'm pregnant."

Honey grinned. "That's great Kez! I'm so happy for you both!"

Kerry focused on the patterned linoleum floor.

"I haven't told him yet." She paused. "I'm not sure if I'm going to."

"What do you mean?" Honey asked, clearly shocked.

"I've booked an abortion."

* * *

Neil Manson woke up to the phone ringing and groaned as he looked at the clock. Who could be ringing at 3.30am in the morning? The sound of the phone ringing woke Alex who had been sleeping peacefully. Neil answered the call while Andrea took their son downstairs. 

"Hello?" He asked sleepily.

"Neil, it's Jack." Came the reply and the DI had to force himself not to groan.

"Yes?"

"We've got a bit of a situation down here and we need you here. Normally I wouldn't wake you unless it was really important but this is pretty urgent."

"Can I ask what it's about?" Neil asked, beginning to panic.

"I'd rather not talk about it over the phone, please come down to the station Neil."

Neil sighed. "Can't it wait till the morning, a more civilised time of the morning?"

Jack paused on the other end of the phone and whispered something to Mickey that Neil didn't catch.

"We really need you here now." Jack said.  
"Fine, I'm coming." Neil said angrily before hanging up, he was used to being dragging out of bed for work but he was frustrated that no one was telling him what was going on.

"Who was that?" Andrea asked, walking back into their bedroom with Alex in her arms.

"The DCI." Neil replied, getting clothes out of his wardrobe to wear. "He says he needs me down at the station urgently but he won't tell me what it's about."

"Oh." Andrea replied, setting the now sleeping baby down in his cot and the end of the room.  
"I'll try not to be too long." He said before kissing her gently and heading out into the night.

Andrea went back to the bed with a sigh and pulled the cold covers around her, wondering what must be so urgent that Neil had to be called away at this time of the night.

* * *

"Phil this is ridiculous." Sam said, standing outside the bathroom door as Phil opened it. He had nowhere else to go and no choice but to confront her. He didn't reply. "Phil, please talk to me."  
"Fine, I'm talking to you. Are you happy now?" Phil asked. 

"Phil..." She said, stretching out the syllables of her lover's name.

"I'm sorry Sam." He said. "But I just don't want Stuart getting in the way of our relationship, our marriage..."

"He won't, I'm sorry for bringing it up." Sam said looking into his chocolate brown eyes.  
"It's okay." Phil said. "I shouldn't have over-reacted." He hugged her tightly.  
"Let's just put this behind us, yeah?" Sam suggested hopefully.  
Phil nodded. "And I know the perfect way..." He said, leading her back through to the bedroom. He loved Sam so much but there was always going to be doubt at the back of his mind as long as Stuart was around.

* * *

"Kerry, you've got to think this through." Honey pleaded. "You love Smithy and he loves you. Why do you want to give up the kid you are having together?" 

"Things wouldn't be the same." Kerry swallowed, fighting back her tears. "What if he doesn't love me enough to have a baby with me and I end up screwing up the best relationship I've ever had?"  
"Smithy's not like the other guys, he loves you Kez. When is that going to get through to you." Honey protested, a nurse walked passed and came over to the bedside.  
"I'm afraid you're upsetting the patient, can I ask you to leave please?" The nurse said and Honey gave her friend a quick smile before Kerry left the ward. Was she really making the right decision?

* * *

**This story is officially back on track! Sorry it took so long to finally update! I've been planning this fic and the sequel which will probably be called 'Since I've Been Loving You' and if you look at my profile page you'll see that I'm planning a spin off from the series which will focus on the same pairings but with Xmassy themes...I know and it's not even August till tomorrow! Please review! Love u guys! Vikki xx**


	5. All I Have Left

**Someone Like You  
****Chapter 5: All I Have Left**

Kerry felt even more lost and alone after she was asked to leave Honey's ward. Yvonne and Honey were the only two people who knew about her pregnancy and now she couldn't see Honey and Yvonne was at work. She didn't know who to turn to, the only person she could think to go to was Smithy. Kerry was still unsure of her next move. She had told Honey she had booked the appointment for her abortion but she still wasn't sure if she was going to go through with it. She knew a baby would drastically change the relationship between herself and Smithy which had been going so well but she knew that if Smithy did want the baby he would find it hard to forgive her if she terminated it. Kerry had so much to think about and it didn't help that Smithy was still in a critical condition from the crash. Kerry stood still in the corridor, she knew she couldn't go back to Honey's ward but she didn't know if she was ready to face Smithy. She took an uncertain step forward.

"Would you look where you're going?" Gina Gold demanded. "Oh, Kerry it's you. Are you okay?" She asked, her voice becoming sympathetic when she realised who it was.

"Uh, yeah fine thanks ma'am." Kerry replied vaguely, Gina was having none of it.

"I'm just about to go and see Smithy, do you want to come as well?" Gina asked.

"Uh...um..." She stuttered.

Gina took her firmly by the arm. "C'mon Kerry, he'll be pleased to see you."

Kerry didn't have the strength to argue.

* * *

Sam and Phil were much happier together when they arrived at work the next day, their argument was left forgotten but Phil couldn't help feeling himself tense when he saw Stuart, already at his desk and working while everyone else was still making coffee. In Phil's eyes he was just like a typical school swot but he was sure that it was because Stuart felt he needed to do something to prove himself to his new co worked especially Sam.

"What's up Phil?" Mrs Hunter asked as she saw the expression on Phil's face.

"Nothing honey, I'm fine. Just tired." He said, loud enough for Stuart to hear, he turned and glared at Phil. Sam turned around to avoid laughing although she knew she shouldn't find their rift amusing because it had nearly cost their marriage the night before.

"Good, I'm working with Zain on a case so I'll see you later." Sam replied, giving him a quick kiss. Phil smiled after she had gone, this annoyed Stuart further. He couldn't stand Phil and it had been a blow to find out that he was married to Samantha.

"Did you know the DI has paired Phil and Stuart together today?" Zain asked as Sam perched on the edge of his desk.  
"No." Sam replied. "Somehow I think that might be a bad idea."

Zain nodded in agreement. "Could be an interesting day." He mused.

"You think Suzie should've got the job don't you?" Sam asked.

"Honestly yes I do. I'm not saying Stuart isn't good at his job but I think they could've waited a little bit longer to see if Suzie had passed her sergeant's exams before hiring someone new."

"Fair enough." Sam nodded, pleased that Zain had been honest. "Let's go then."

* * *

It was a difficult day for the detectives at Sun Hill, personal feelings were getting in the way of their work and it was hard to concentrate on the job at hand. Suzie and Mickey found it hard to put their fight behind them and get down to the job and Phil and Stuart were finding it hard not to strangle each other when they both had different views on the case they were working on. Phil was still smug that he had one over to Stuart and Stuart was still fuming from the way that Phil was trying his hardest to wind him up. Both of them had different ideas on how they wanted to handle the case and it was hard for them to do what was best for the crime not themselves. Suzie and Mickey barely spoke in the car on the way to interview a victim of burgulary and when they did speak it was about the case and not about their argument or their relationship if you could still call it that. Most of CID were glad when the day ended but not Neil Manson, soon things were going to go downhill for him too.

* * *

Neil Manson drove to the station on auto pilot, his mind still trying to work out what was so important that his boss would wake him in the middle of the night but not give him any information. Neil went over the cases he had been working on recently in head trying to see if there was anything significant which would have come to head and need to be sorted out urgently but he couldn't think of anything. He parked his car in the practically empty car park at Sun Hill CID and went inside, eager to find out what was going on but slightly apprehensive at the same time. He soon realised that the butterflies in his stomach were there for a reason as he came face to face with his ex wife Philippa Pearson.

"Philippa?" He asked incredously as he entered the reception area. Nothing could have prepared him for this. His first thought was what could be so important that she had to see him in the middle of the night.

"Neil!" She exclaimed, sitting up and rushing towards him. Philippa stopped inches from him and they looked at each other awkwardly before Jack and Mickey came over to intervene.

Mickey escorted Philippa to an interview room while Jack took Neil to one side of the reception area.

"What the hell is going on?" Neil demanded of his superior. He was close to bursting point and still he was none the wiser.

"Yvonne phoned through to CID because Philippa wouldn't talk to anyone else but you. She said it was urgent but she wouldn't tell us anything at all. The only way to find out what's going on was to ring you." Jack explained.

"I haven't seen her since the divorce was finalised." Neil said quietly. He hadn't be prepared for meeting Philippa again so soon. Things were awkward enough between them as it was. "I don't think I'm ready to face her."

Jack looked at him sympathetically but as usual the job had to come first.

"If she wants to talk to you, it's your responsibility to do so. Not as an ex husband but as a Detective Inspector." Jack told him.

Neil nodded his head slowly. "I know guv." He walked towards the interview room where Philippa would be waiting and went to meet his fate.

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews, there will be another chapter up soon. I've planned most of this now, it's just writing it now! Please, please review guys! Vikki x 


End file.
